


Be Right Back

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of two adoring lovers, continents apart, as they try to navigate the distance between them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song BRB by Mahalia.

Red-eye flights and sleepless nights.

Those were the things that summed up Oikawa Tooru’s first year overseas as he was forced to adapt to the hectic travel schedule of a professional athlete, flying back and forth, one city to the next.

It was a difficult feat for any rookie, but the distance between Miyagi and San Juan was 17 026 kilometres, and this often left Oikawa feeling like he left his heart on the other side of the world. Because on the other was where his friends and family lived.

That’s where Suga lived.

Suga, who he had been dating since high school graduation after finally gaining the courage to give him a clichéd confession by Karasuno’s school gates. Suga, who he had seen on a weekly if not daily basis. Suga, who he had left behind in Japan while he tried to carve out a new path in Argentina.

No one said that establishing a long-distance relationship was going to be easy – they both knew that much going in. They also knew that Oikawa’s dreams were larger than anything they could have imagined when they had first gotten together. So, when Oikawa confided in Suga about wanting to follow Coach Blanco to the South American country, he supported him, his words of encouragement giving Oikawa the final push he needed.

Things did not go as smoothly as he had hoped. Oikawa spent the first few months lying awake in bed, mind constantly cycling through the feelings of confusion, anxiety, and regret. The one constant question that ran through his mind on nights like these was whether he made the right choice to uproot his entire life in his attempts to break into the foreign leagues.

Adjusting to his new teammates, their personalities, and style of play was hard. The language barrier made it even more difficult as he found himself unable to voice his concerns to his team members, ask for clarification on certain plays, or simply join in on their conversations. He found himself feeling more isolated than ever on days where practice hadn’t gone well, and rather than going out to dinner with his teammates to banter and drink the night away, he would instead opt to head back to his small, desolate apartment.

In the past, Suga had always been there for him in moments like these, to call him out whenever he found himself trapped in his own headspace.

_“You’re doing the thing again.”_

_“What thing?”_

_“The thing where you stare super intensely at something, like you’re trying to burn a hole through it._

Whenever he was tired, stressed, or had something to get off his chest, Suga was there. He was there to tease him, to console him with an exasperated but warm lilt in his voice. And while he did not always feel better completely, just knowing he had a support system always granted him some degree of relief. During the nights where it got particularly bad, Suga was there to hold him, rubbing soothing circles on his back until he was lulled to sleep.

It wasn’t until now that Oikawa realized how much he had taken Suga’s presence for granted, how much he relied on him to keep his worries at bay.

But he was alone now, and the 12-hour time difference between them had been more apparent than ever. It was always during the wee hours of the night, when had no practice or daily errands to distract him, that he felt the most isolated. He would wallow in these thoughts, let them ruminate in his mind until he grew weary enough to finally succumb to sleep.

And, when he was roused by the morning light, mind still hazy with dreams of soft grey hair and warm hazel eyes, he’d reach to his left, expecting to find a warm body there. But there was never anyone there, his hand instead meeting the cool cotton of his bedsheets. With a heavy heart, he’d lug himself out of bed, no choice but to get ready and start his day.

But then came one morning where getting out of bed seemed to be too hard, the cumulation of his stress taking a toll on his mind and body. Like a volcano on the brink of eruption, Oikawa needed to let it all out, to tell _someone_.

Picking up his phone, he sent a quick message to the one man who knew him since he could barely walk, the one who knew him better than almost anyone else.

**_To: Iwa-chan_ **

_Hey._

_Uh._

_There’s something I need to talk to you about so can you message me when you have time?_

He was just about to chuck the device back on his bed and get ready for the day when it began to ring, the screen indicating that _Iwa-chan_ was calling.

“Hello?” he asked after accepting the call.

“Hey, mornin’.” came the gruff voice of his best friend. “I got your message. Everything alright?”

“I didn’t expect you to reply so fast,” Oikawa laughed sheepishly as he unlocked the door to his balcony and stepped outside. “But yeah, I mean, no. Things could be better.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Are you busy now?”

“I was about head out for a run before I got your message, and now you have me worried.”

“Sorry about that. Uh, it’s nothing really. Just gotta get something off my chest, that’s all.” Oikawa admitted as he leaned against the balcony railing, anxiously waited for the other man’s response.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi replied softly, already sensing a shift in his best friend’s demeanour, “I’m all ears – what’s wrong?”

And so, Oikawa told him everything: from how stressed he was over the entire relocation process, to the feelings of fear, regret, and loneliness he had felt as a result of being so far away from everyone. Lastly, he confided in him about Suga and how the distance between them had made things harder to bear.

With great patience, Iwaizumi listened. No matter how many times Oikawa stumbled over his words or felt like he was rambling, he simply remained silent. And when he was done, all Iwaizumi had to ask was:

“Have you told Sugawara any of this?”

“What?”

“I mean, have you told him how you felt? It seems like a lot of your stress is coming from this whole long-distance relationship thing, and that’s something you guys need to properly communicate between the two of you. It might help a bit.”

“I… haven’t.” Oikawa mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Honestly, I guess I only wanted to show him the best sides of me? Though by saying this out loud, I realize he’s literally seen past the parts of me that I hate the most…”

“You mean that petty pride of yours?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa chuckled as he was reminded of a time years ago, when he was young and hopeful, the ability to rule the court all within reach.

_But who’s to say he couldn’t do that now?_

There was a moment of silence between them before he spoke up.

“You know what? I’m gonna tell Kou-chan tonight. We have a called scheduled, anyway.”

“You sure you’re ready for this?

“Yeah.”

“Alright, good. That’s what I wanna hear. And you know what, Trashykawa?”

“What?”

“I’m proud of you. We all are. You literally defied everyone’s expectations by deciding to play on the other side of the world, so when you finally climb your way up to the top, we’ll be rooting for you. Well, the rest of the guys will, I won’t. You remember why, right?”

“’Cause you promised to grind me into the dirt if we ever played against each other?”

“Damn straight.” Iwaizumi laughed. “Anyway, how are you feeling now? You good?”

“I am actually, yeah. Thanks for everything, Iwa-chan. I appreciate it.”

“No worries.” Iwaizumi said, “I gotta go on my run now, though. Otherwise I won’t have time to get ready for class. Good luck with practice today.”

“Yeah, thanks!”

After ending the call, Oikawa took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, mind mulling over the last part of the conversation.

_They’re proud of him. They have his back. He’s got this._

He knew he had barely made a name for himself back in Japan. His efforts were constantly overshadowed by the success of his rivals, from Kageyama to Ushijima, both of whom had already made the national team and were on their way to becoming household names. Moreover, Oikawa wasn’t a genius, nor was he blessed with the natural talent his contemporaries possessed. Instead, he had to work smarter, harder, and find different ways to claw his way to the top. Following in Coach Blanco’s footsteps was his way of obtaining this goal, and he’d be damned if he didn’t make the most of this opportunity to prove to everyone – and to himself – that he was a force to be reckoned with.

A sudden blare of car horns from the streets below drew Oikawa’s gaze to the view before him, one that was vastly different than what he grown accustomed to back in Miyagi. San Juan’s cityscape was more spaced out, with less skyscrapers and high-rise buildings dotting the skyline. Instead, tree-lined avenues, fountains, and the bell tower of the city’s cathedral decorated the landscape, all encompassed by the rugged backdrop of the Andes Mountains.

This was his home now. He could find a place for himself here.

After a quick glance at the time on his phone, he headed back inside to get ready for the day. He had felt more relaxed, more motivated than he had in months and knew he would be able to tackle the day’s challenges with much more enthusiasm.

And when he got home that night, with his best friend’s words in his mind, he scrolled through his LINE contacts before hitting the call button.

“Hello?” answered the clear and silvery voice he had come to know and love.

“Hey, Kou-chan.”

* * *

The walk went well despite Suga constantly scolding Oikawa for not confiding in him earlier.

“How am I supposed to know how you’re feeling if you don’t tell me anything?” he had said, the hurt evident in his voice.

The words “I’m sorry” were the only words he could muster in response.

But ever the resourceful person, and with the creativity one would expect from a kindergarten teacher, Suga came up with a solution.

Many mornings had come and gone since their conversation, and instead of being woken up by the maddening default alarm of his iPhone, Oikawa now found himself waking up to the familiar chimes of a voice call.

“Hey, you.” he smiled as he held his phone above his face, eyes blearily staring up at the male on the other side of the screen.

“Bueeenos días, mi amor!” greeted Suga. He appeared to be leaning against the headboard of his bed, looking a little worse for wear despite the enthusiasm in his voice. Oikawa figured he must have just gotten home from work.

“Good morning to you too, Kou-chan.”

“Hey! What’d I say last time?!” Suga frowned. “In _Spanish_ , please. Consistency is key, Tooru.”

“Lo siento, cariño.” Oikawa laughed as watched Suga’s flush red in response.

“God, you sound so nice saying that.” Suga sighed as he looked despairingly into the camera. “Just you wait ‘till I get fluent. I’ll seduce the pants off ya.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I can’t wait for that day to come.” he teased before clearing his throat. “But I gotta say, this whole language learning thing is a lot more fun now that you’re doing it with me. So, thanks, Kou-chan. It really means a lot.”

“Well, yeah. How else am I gonna communicate with the locals and your teammates when I come to visit?”

“That’s true.” Oikawa nodded, heart pounding at the thought of Suga _here_ with _him_. “And, uh, thanks for all these wake-up calls. I know you just got back and you’re tired but seeing your face first thing in the morning really helps with my mood.”

“… of course.” Suga smiled, hazel eyes crinkling with affection. “You doing better?”

“Yeah, a lot better.” Oikawa mused as he got out of bed and walked to his closet, digging through it before pulling out the first outfit he could find. “I’m starting to understand my teammates a lot more too, and they’re telling me I seem a lot more comfortable than when I first got here.”

“Now that’s what I wanna hear! That shirt is hideous, by the way.” Suga snorted as he observed the outfit Oikawa had chosen. “I guess you gotta go now?”

“Shut up, you.” he said, rolling his eyes in response. “But yeah, got an early practice today.”

“Alright, well I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Although I guess that’ll be later tonight for you. Do your best today, Tooru. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Kou-chan.” he smiled warmly, because although they were oceans away with nothing but a phone screen to connect them, Oikawa knew that he had meant it. “I love you.”

“Love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Oisuga fic in 5 years!!! I feel like the final arc of HQ brought a lot of new ships to my attention but Oisuga will always have a special place in my heart<3
> 
> Also, my sincerest apologies for butchering the Spanish language. I tried to make sure I had everything correct but please let me know if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Depending on the reception and inspiration I receive around this story, I plan on focussing on the various moments and days of their lives while they're in an LDR. From visits to Argentina, to Oikawa returning home in the off-season, and Suga's students (!!!), there's lots of different things I want to explore!


	2. Drunken Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa video calls Suga, who has had a little too much to drink. Daichi makes an appearance.

It was loud, too loud, and Oikawa could barely hear Suga through the sound of music and chatter blasting through the speakers of his phone.

“Everyone, shuuut up!!” his boyfriend slurred, face flushed red as he yelled at some people off camera. “Shhh! It’s my boyfriend, it’s Tooru!”

Oikawa frowned as he heard jeering in the background, followed by what appeared to be Suga scuffling with someone off screen before being lightly shoved aside. Oikawa was about to get mad, wanted to start yelling at the person that dared lay hands on his boyfriend when--

“Hey Oikawa.” greeted the person in question, still struggling to keep Suga away.

“Sawamura?” Tooru asked, just barely able to recognize the slicked black hair amidst the phone screen's shakiness.

“Hey, don’t – Suga, _stop_.” Sawamura warned as Suga tried to regain control of the phone, whines of _“hey, he’s mine”_ in the background. “Sorry about that. We’re at the Tanaka’s right now. They’re hosting a get together with their co-workers and some of our old teammates.”

“That’s good to know. I see that Kou-chan’s helped himself to the booze?”

“Yeah, he's had a bad day at work. Angry parents, apparently. But Tanaka's making him stay the night so don’t worry about him getting home safely.”

“Thank god for that.”

In Oikawa’s honest and completely unbiased opinion, Suga made a terrible drunk. Why? Because he was a _happy_ drunk. He always got too friendly, too touchy, was always calling for another round of shots before being reminded that the hangover he’d be nursing the next morning would make it near impossible for him to begin planning lessons for the next week. Worst of all, Suga was mostly showing this side of him whenever Oikawa wasn’t around. Because he was living halfway across the world, so he _couldn’t_ be around.

And it’s not that he couldn’t trust Suga to take care of himself, or to remain faithful. It’s just that there was always a _what-if_ lurking at the back of his mind: what if he had too much to drink one night, what if he couldn’t make it home safely, what if—

“Oikawa?” Sawamura asked, derailing his train of thought.

“Sorry about that,” he sighed, thankful for the interruption. “Just keep an eye on Kou-chan for me, will you?”

“Sure thing. I’ve only been doing that since high school, don’t see why I’d stop now. ” Sawamura laughed, “And I’m literally paid to keep people out of trouble so yeah, don’t worry.”

Oikawa was just about to give his thanks when Suga re-appeared, giving Sawamura a hard slap on his back and causing the poor man to drop the phone on the couch he was sitting on. Grabbing his device, Suga got up from his seat and began stumbling his way to what Oikawa assumed to be a spare bedroom.

“Heeey, babe. Sorry for the interruption.” Suga greeted as he plopped down on the bed.

“Hey yourself.” Oikawa blinked, trying to hold back his laughter at the sudden turn of events.

“Sooo, what were you and Daichi talkin’ about?”

“Oh, nothing much.”

“Hm… sounds suspicious but okay.” Suga shrugged before squinting at the screen. “You’re not at home! Where are you?"

“At practice. Just taking a quick break.” Oikawa replied, shifting his phone so that Suga got a view of the court. “Got 10 minutes left. What have you guys been doing all night?”

“We were just talkin’ about stuff! About good times, old times. Y’know, Tanaka’s one hell of a cook. Who would’ve thought?”

“It’s funny you mention that, because I remember _somebody_ thinking I was a bad cook too! Right until our third date. ”

“That’s just 'cause I thought there'd be nooo way you could be handsome, great at sports, and good at cooking _all at the same time!_ It just wouldn’t be fair!”

“Ooh! You think I’m handsome, Kou-chan?”

“You know I do! And I think you’re a great cook too so there, happy now?”

“I actually am.” Oikawa said, tilting his head up proudly.

"And you know what else we talked about? You!"

“Me?”

“Yeah! You came on TV… some news segment about Japan’s up-and-coming international athletes! You know some of Tanaka’s co-workers said they didn’t know who you were. So, I was like, that’s my boyfriend! How could you not know?!” Suga cried, gesturing wildly. “I wanted to scream to the whole world that you were mine.”

“You _what_?” Oikawa exclaimed. Noticing a few of his teammates sending curious glances his way, he lowered his voice. “Kou-chan, you’re so _embarrassing._ ”

He was sure his face was now as red as Suga’s, and he could hear the man giggling at his reaction before coming to a sudden stop. Glancing back at the screen, he noticed Suga was no longer smiling. Instead, a more sober, somber expression graced his features.

“I miss you.” Suga sniffed.

“I miss you too.” Oikawa replied. “Every single day.”

“When are you coming back again?”

“The beginning of May, so in about a month’s time. And then I’ll be all yours until the end of summer. You think you can hold on ‘till then?”

“Yeah.” Suga grinned, expression brightening up instantly. “I can’t wait!”

He wanted to say more, but the coach's whistle suddenly blew, signaling the beginning of practice.

“Guess I gotta go back now.” Oikawa frowned. He thought he had a bit more time. “Don’t drink too much, okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m calling it a night.” Suga assured as he made an effort to show himself getting up to turn off the lights before getting back into bed. “Good luck with practice today!

“Thanks, and good night. _Dulces sueños, cariño_.”

“Yeah, yeah, you sap.” Suga giggled. “G’niiight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dulces sueños, cariño_ : Sweet dreams, honey
> 
> This chapter was... rusty, I know. I honestly struggled with it and I know there's way too much dialogue but next chapter will be different! I promise!
> 
> Also Daichi was supposed to have a heartfelt talk with Oikawa but I took it out cause I realized they were having a whole conversation while Suga was still trying to pry his phone from Daichi's hands LOL.
> 
> Next chapter... our two boys are finally reunited!


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally reunite when Suga picks up Oikawa from the airport.

Happiness. Excitement. Anticipation.

These were all the feelings coursing through Sugawara Koushi’s veins as his eyes scanned the airport arrival screens, searching for the status of a certain flight until it finally appeared before him.

Flight NH 3235, from Tokyo to Sendai, had arrived on schedule at 8:10PM.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Suga made his way towards the arrivals hall with a little skip to his step.

After reaching his destination, he found himself a seat facing the gates where arriving passengers exited. Glancing around at his surroundings, he observed the people around him. From persons reuniting with their families, to the lone businessman making a beeline from the gates to the airport’s taxi stand, each and every individual had a reason for being at the airport today.

And Suga’s reason?

Oikawa was finally coming home. While he had been able to fly back home a few times since moving to Argentina, it had been several months since he had last seen him. And to Suga’s great pleasure, he would be staying for 5 months. That was nearly half a year – half a year to catch up on what they missed, to go on dates, to laze around the house and in bed all day, to simply enjoy each other’s company.

His phone suddenly buzzed, indicating an incoming message.

_From: Tooru_

_Just waiting for my luggage! Will be out soon._

Suga found himself grinning after reading the message as he picked up the sign he had brought along with him. It read:

_WELCOME HOME OIKAWA-SAN!_

During class, he had often mentioned Oikawa, who had gradually become more well known in the world of Japanese athletes. While they were not quite ready to go public with their relationship, Suga told his students that he was a close friend. He also told them that he’d be absent all this week, as he had to pick Oikawa up from the airport and help him settle back in.

To his surprise, one of his students suggested he make a ‘welcome home’ sign to greet Oikawa upon arrival, as that is what they once saw their mother do while picking up a relative at the airport. Another student – always the opportunistic one – suggested they move their afternoon math lessons to tomorrow and replace it with an arts and crafts session instead. The rest of the class all pleaded with him to agree with this idea and he eventually conceded, getting poster board from the storage room and laying it out on the crafts table. From little Argentinian flags to happy faces and hearts, each student was then given the opportunity to make their own contributions to the sign.

The end result was an adorable, colourful collage of art one could only get from a group of elementary schoolers. Oikawa would love it.

He returned his gaze to the arrival gates, mind buzzing with anticipation. About ten minutes later, the tall, broad-shouldered figure of his lover appeared, luggage in tow and looking a little worse for wear.

Suga got up from his seat and walked closer to the gates, propping up the sign below his chin. Catching sight of him, Oikawa broke into a jog and ran towards him.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa cried out, throwing his arms around the shorter male, careful not to crush the sign.

“Welcome home, _mi amor_.” Suga greeted, whispering the last part as he returned the embrace. “How are you?”

“Tired.” Oikawa murmured as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Suga’s neck. “3 connections and over 24 hours in the air. Just wanna go home and cuddle in bed with you.”

“Alright, alright.” Suga chuckled, patting him on the back. “Let’s get going then.”

He took Oikawa’s luggage from him and handed him the sign in exchange.

“What’s this?” Oikawa asked as he held the poster board in front of him, examining the contents curiously.

“A little gift from my students to you.” Suga grinned as he saw the brunette’s eyes light up, a warm smile appearing on his face.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of them!”

“They’re a good bunch of kids.” Suga said as they began making their way towards the airport exit. “I’ll tell you all about them later.

* * *

The car ride home was a quiet one. As it was already late night by the time they exited the airport, Oikawa was easily lulled to sleep as Suga cruised down the highways and streets back to their home.

Once they arrived, he shook the other man awake and guided him back to the apartment they once shared. Despite Oikawa wanting to dive straight into bed, Suga forced him to take a quick bath while he heated up the food he had prepared earlier that day.

“How are you feeling now?” Suga asked as Oikawa exited the bathroom, looking a bit more refreshed.

“Better. Still tired, though.” Oikawa replied, sniffing the air. “You cook something?”

“Rice porridge.” Suga answered, gesturing at the dishes laid out on the table. “Get some food in you before calling it a night.”

“Sounds good.” Oikawa grinned appreciatively before taking a seat and clapping his hands together. “Thanks for the meal.”

Suga repeated after him before picking up his spoon and digging in.

“God, I haven’t had homecooked Japanese food in so long.” Oikawa moaned as he shovelled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. “I missed your cooking too.”

“You never cooked for yourself over there?”

“I never cooked much in the first place, even when I was still living here.” Oikawa explained as he helped himself to another serving. “I normally just eat out or get delivery.”

“You’re lucky you’re an athlete ‘cause that can’t be good for your health.”

“I know,” Oikawa laughed. “My mom says the same thing.”

“Glad we’re on the same page then,” Suga sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll make sure you get your fill of Japanese food before you leave. There are some good restaurants that opened nearby while you were gone.”

“Yeah?” Oikawa said, suppressing a yawn. “Sounds amazing.”

“Uh-huh,” Suga responded, observing the signs of exhaustion that had returned to his face. “Go get ready for bed, Tooru. I’ll be right with you after cleaning this up.”

* * *

By the time Suga made it to the bedroom, Oikawa had already passed out on their bed. Smiling to himself, Suga turned off the lights and carefully crawled in beside him.

He laid there quietly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he observed the features of the other man’s face.

Since leaving Japan, Oikawa’s boyish features had transformed into one of a mature and composed adult. But the man before him, the man who was currently in a state of blissful slumber, was simply the Oikawa Tooru he had always knew.

The best thing about his return was that he was finally here, _with him_. He wasn’t halfway across the world, reachable only within the confines of their phone screens. No, Suga could touch him now, _hold him_.

Tilting his head upwards, he placed a light kiss on his lover’s forehead before snuggling into him.

“Good night, Tooru.” he whispered.

And while Suga wasn’t completely sure that Oikawa had heard his words, the soft smile that formed on his face was reassurance enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you're all enjoying HQ!! To the Top 2nd cour. :)
> 
> Also if you're an AranKita fan, feel free to check out my latest fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674324)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter: Our boys go on a little road trip


	4. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga watch the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it takes place in the springtime, I recommended listening to [Summer is for Falling in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyyZyzbQ45Y) by Sarah Kang to set the mood for this chapter :P

“You sure you don’t want me to take over?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! We’re almost there anyway. Just sit back and enjoy the scenery!”

It was a balmy spring evening in the middle of May. The sun had just begun its descent below the horizon, the cool breeze of the ocean air tickling the senses of the two men as they cruised down the empty highway.

Oikawa had just returned to Japan a week prior, and after warding off his jetlag and catching up with some friends, Suga decided they should spend some quality time with just the two of them. So, after spending a day of brainstorming possible destinations while at work, he decided on something that all corny couples like them did – watch the sunset together.

Quickly glancing away from the road and at Oikawa, Suga observed the brunette taking pictures of the sunset from the passenger window. The way he appeared so focussed and so fixated on capturing the right moment suddenly made Suga feel like he was 19 again.

It took him back to the early days of their relationship when they were just figuring each other out for the first time. They had gone to the park for their first date and had to stop every few minutes because Oikawa was constantly taking pictures; and to Suga’s surprise, these photos were not of himself, but of the trees, flowers, and the nature that surrounded them. Suga remembered feeling the proverbial butterflies in his stomach at the realization that while Oikawa Tooru was always more than just pretty face, he was a man full of surprises.

Those were simpler times.

“You still like taking scenic photos, huh?” Suga remarked.

“Yeah, I do.” Oikawa laughed. “I think I said this in a video call, but I’ve actually started focussing on it a lot more recently. I’ve been playing tourist around San Juan on my off days and there’s honestly _so_ much to explore over there.”

“I mean, a new city, a new country? I’d be surprised if there wasn’t!” Suga chuckled. “You gotta show me some of your photos later.”

“Sure, I’ll show you when we get back. But for now…”

From the corner of his eye, Suga could see Oikawa pointing the phone at his direction. He was about to ask what he was doing when he was interrupted by the soft sound of a camera shutter.

“… did you just take a photo of me?”

“Yep.” Oikawa chirped, and Suga could almost _hear_ the cheeky grin in his voice. “Gotta add something to my _Kou-chan_ album.”

“Wait, you have an album of me on your phone?”

“Uh, yeah?” Oikawa said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, before mumbling something that sounded similar to, “What else am I supposed to look at when I’m missing you?”

Pretending to not hear the last comment, Suga remained silent, hoping that the reddish hues cast upon them by the sun was enough to mask his blush.

Yep. He definitely felt like he was 19 again.

* * *

Because the beach was located in a smaller town, it hadn’t attracted much attention from anyone other than the local inhabitants. It was therefore blissfully empty when they arrived around 15 minutes later, and the two had no issues finding themselves an ideal spot to watch the sunset.

“This place is really nice.” Oikawa remarked, looking around. “How’d you find out about it?”

“One of my students mentioned going there over the break so I figure it’d be a nice place to visit together once you got back.”

“Aww, you’re always thinking of me!” Oikawa cooed. “How sweet.”

“Shut up.” Suga laughed, lightly punching his arm. He then laid back on the blanket they had spread out on the sand and pulled out his phone. “Anyway, since no one’s here let’s put some music on.”

He pulled up a playlist and put it on shuffle. A rather nostalgic tune began to play, and Suga found himself nodding along to the melody.

“Ugh, I hate this song.” Oikawa grimaced.

“Why?” Suga asked, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his thigh. “I love this song! Wasn’t it super popular in our third year of high school?”

“That’s exactly _why_ I hate it, Kou-chan.” Oikawa groaned, flopping back onto the blanket dramatically. “We used to blast this every day at practice to get pumped up for Nationals. And you know how _that_ ended.”

“Yeah.” Suga winced, knowing all to well how badly the memory of a National’s loss could sting after all these years. “But look at you now! I told my students about you and you wouldn’t believe the amount of fans you got overnight!”

“That’s sweet, but I still can’t forget how miserable that song made us every time it played on the radio. One time, we were about to be seated at some café when this song came on. I remember Kunimi going “hell no” and just leaving right there and then. It _sucked_.”

“Aww, my poor Tooru. I wish we were going out at the time. I would’ve comforted you.”

“Yeah right.” Oikawa snorted. “You would’ve rubbed it in my face every chance you got before making the song my ringtone!”

“Hey I—” Suga started before snickering, “Yeah you’re right, I would’ve.”

They laid there in comfortable silence, the soft tunes from Suga’s phone playing in the background. They stared up at the golden sky, immersing themselves in the sounds of the rolling waves and the sight of gulls flying above. For a moment, it felt like there was no one in the world but them. For a moment, it was as if they could spend the rest of eternity in each other’s presence.

Suga turned to his side, propping his head up with his hand. He stared quietly at his boyfriend, observing the way the sun cast hints of red and orange on his chestnut locks, and the way those brown eyes glowed with an enamouring warmth. He had become more tanned since the last time he saw him, evidence of the different climates they now resided in – of the distance that was placed in between them.

As if in a daze, Suga reached out to his boyfriend, lightly brushing his thumb against his cheek.

“Hm, what’s up?” Oikawa asked, turning his head towards him.

“Nothing.” Suga hummed, pulling away and instead reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Just reminding myself that you’re really here, that’s all.”

And that was a thought that he found plaguing his thoughts ever since Oikawa returned. They had been apart for so long, and he had spent countless hours just _longing_ for his physical presence, that he still had a hard time believing that he was really there in front of him.

“I know what you mean.” Oikawa said softly, tightening the grip on his hand. “I’ve spent so many mornings waking up and expecting to see you next to me, except you’re not. So actually getting to wake up next to you these past few days has been pretty surreal. But… I’m here now, right?”

“Yeah, you’re here.” Suga nodded before shuffling towards Oikawa and snuggling against his side. “We both are.”

They remained in each other’s embrace before Oikawa gently pulled away and sat back up. He stared pensively out at the view before them, eyes squinting slightly at the way the sun reflected brilliantly off the waters.

“Kou-chan?” he began.

“Hm?”

“This is just a random question, so don’t put much thought into it… but have you ever considered teaching abroad?”

“You mean like moving to another country?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded, turning towards him. “OK, specifically Argentina. I looked into it and there’s actually a bilingual Spanish-Japanese school in Buenos Aires. If you’re able to somehow find a job there, and if I manage to get signed to a team in Buenos Aires… then it’d be perfect.”

“So basically, you’re saying that you want me to move to Argentina with you?”

“Ah, I’m not saying that!” Oikawa said quickly, putting his hands up in defense. “I was just… curious, that’s all. You have your own life here, your family and friends. I’m not telling you to throw that all away for me. It’s just… obviously the physical distance between here and there has been hard on both of us so I was just thinking of ways to make things… not so hard?”

Suga could only blink in response.

If he were to be honest, this was a lot to take in. He knew that Oikawa wasn’t pressuring him to make a decision, and he knew he wouldn’t have any objections if he were to say ‘no’. But still, he presented him with a new path to take, gave him some food for thought. The least he could do was consider it – right?

“I’ll think about it.” Suga said.

“Wha – you will?”

“Yeah. I mean this is obviously a lot to consider. But I’ll give it some thought. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah… yeah!” Oikawa laughed, expression brightening up. “I mean I wasn’t sure how you were gonna respond but… thanks.”

“No worries.” Suga said, reaching for his hand again and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And besides, no matter the outcome, we’ll be fine, right?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa responded, squeezing back lightly. “We’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Not sure how I feel about the ending but I think it kinda sets the direction of where I want this fic to go?


	5. Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovers go out for dinner, and to Oikawa's surprise, someone else joins them.

It was a warm August evening as Oikawa and Suga walked along Ginza’s main street, which had been closed to traffic for the evening. The hustle and bustle of pedestrians increased as time went on, gradually giving rise to the district’s nightlife.

The two men were in Tokyo for the weekend, catching a match between the Adlers and the Red Falcons before closing off the day with reservations at one of the district’s finest dining establishments.

“This is the place, right?” Oikawa asked, craning his neck to look upwards at the building towering before them.

“Yep. 30th floor.” Suga replied, double checking his phone for confirmation as the brunette whistled in approval.

The restaurant was dimly lit, with panoramic windows offering a picturesque view of the shimmering Tokyo skyline. To the back of the restaurant was a stage where a small ensemble performed, filling the room with soft jazz. Waiters in neatly pressed uniforms weaved their way between the candle-lit tables, offering wine and pouring wine for the patrons. It was the perfect spot for a date night.

Or rather, it would’ve been perfect, had it not been for the sour-faced third wheel that had joined them for dinner.

“You said we were meeting your friend.” Oikawa whispered as they sat at the table, nudging his boyfriend in the ribs.

“I did. So here we are.” Suga replied plainly.

“OK yeah, but why is _he_ here?”

“Because last time I checked, Tooru, he’s my _friend_. Now behave – he’s paying for this meal.” He said, giving the Oikawa’s thigh a painful pinch.

Said friend was none other than Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa’s junior from middle school and one of the top setters in the country.

Oikawa grimaced as he recalled the moment they had first entered the restaurant and met up with the man.

Kageyama had immediately stood up, giving his former vice-captain a polite bow before turning towards Oikawa. His expression immediately soured -- as if he had just drunk spoilt milk – before quickly morphing back into his usual passive demeanour.

“Oikawa-san.” he greeted, giving a stiff nod.

“Tobio-kun.” Oikawa nodded back as they took their seats at the table.

He didn’t necessarily _dislike_ Kageyama, but the two of them had pretty much been on awkward terms with each other since middle school. It also didn’t help that Seijoh got disqualified from Nationals in his third year, giving Kageyama the upper hand in terms of their rivalry. Even with both playing for different countries, it was still hard to imagine them being pleasant with one another.

He supposed some things never changed.

After they had placed their orders and their food had arrived, the men had began eating in uncomfortable silence. Suga could only gaze wearily at his two companions, feeling the tension emanating between them. Downing his glass of wine, he shifted awkwardly in his seat before clearing his throat.

“So Tooru, Kageyama here has something he wanted to tell you.

Oikawa could see Kageyama jolt from his seat before shooting them a nervous look. He opened his mouth, only to mumble out something unintelligible.

"Hm, what was that?” Oikawa asked.

"I said I'd like for us to get along better…"

“Whatever do you mean, Tobio-kun? We get along _just fine_.”

“I-,” Kageyama blinked. "You can't be serious, Oikawa-san."

"No, I think I am."

" _Tooru."_ Suga warned.

"What?? He's asking for the impossible here." And it was true. While he didn’t harbour any ill-will towards the man, it was as if he instinctually had a mean-streak whenever interacting with him.

"Okay look," Suga sighed, rubbing at his temples. “I'm gonna go to the washroom, and then I’m gonna check out that killer view from the window. Meanwhile, I think you two should work out whatever repressed adolescent trauma you guys still share.”

Both men shot Suga an alarmed look, as if pleading for him to stay. The silence that followed was anything but pleasant, with neither man willing to look at each other. As Oikawa scrolled aimlessly through his phone, Kageyama stared intensely at the table, nearly burning a hole in it before clearing his throat.

“Suga-san tells me that you guys are going out."

“That’s right." Oikawa said, not bothering to look up from his device as he scrolled through his Instagram feed.

“For how long?”

“I dunno, about two years now?”"

“And you’re serious about him, right?”

“Yeah?” he replied, finally looking up from his screen. "Asides from volleyball, I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Why?”

“It’s nothing. I just think that’s… nice.” Kageyama said, "Suga-san's been good to all of us… so please treat him well."

“… Yeah, I will. Don't worry." he promised, finally setting down his phone. He looked at the other man carefully, observing the way his brows furrowed in concentration as if wracking his brain for what to say next. Oikawa sighed, deciding to relieve him of the burden. “That was a killer set you pulled off today. The one with Ushiwaka? Still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you guys are on the same team.”

“Yeah, we’ve been practicing it more and more. I’m hoping to execute something similar with Romero-san as the season progresses.” Kageyama explained, before pausing. “Uh, can I ask you something?”

The curious look in his eyes reminded Oikawa of the inquisitive boy Kageyama once was, back when they both attended Kitagawa Daiichi and he’d persistently ask him for advice on his serves.

"Ask away.”

Kageyama pursed his lips in thought before asking, “What’s it like playing overseas?”

“What’s this all of sudden?” Oikawa asked, raising his brow. “You interested?”

“I’m just curious.” the other man shrugged in response. “I went to Brazil with Hinata and Tsukishima last summer but before that I’ve never been outside of Japan. I’m just wondering what it’s like to actually live there and play there.”

It took Oikawa every fibre in his being to bite back a snide remark about Kageyama never being able to survive outside of Japan, but the man was being so earnest, and perhaps a small part of him would feel guilty for doing so.

“It’s definitely a learning process.” Oikawa began. “Depending on where you go – actually, since all you know is Japanese – there will definitely be a language barrier. With enough practice, no wait, with _a lot of practice_ , I think you’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, although it’ll definitely be isolating at first. Those friends of yours from Karasuno? The guys from the Adlers? You won’t have direct access to those support systems you’ve built here But then you remember why you’re there, that you’re playing with some of the best in the world, and it’s only gonna push you to be better.”

Noticing that Kageyama was doing nothing but stare at him, he frowned.

"Helloooo, earth to Tobio-kun. You listening? Oikawa-san is graciously giving you the opinion that you asked for and you’re not saying a thing.”

"I - yes." Kageyama nodded quickly. "Thank you.”

"Uh-huh, no problem. Actually, you know what…" Oikawa said, sliding his phone across the table. “Add your number in here. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Oh, but don’t expect a quick reply if I’m already back in Argentina.”

The two continued their conversation, with Kageyama revealing that he had received offers to play in the European leagues and how he wasn’t sure what was best for his career. Oikawa listened to him fully, all while providing the occasional opinion.

He soon realized that this wasn’t so bad – this camaraderie that existed between them. Perhaps this was what Kageyama had wanted years ago, back when his middle school-self still perceived him as a threat.

And now? The rivalry still existed, but at the end of the day, they were both two men that just loved volleyball. They could push each other to be better, to be the best, and it wouldn’t hurt to support each other along the way.

“Oh, nice.” came Suga’s voice as he made his way back to the table. “You guys are still in one piece. Thought I was gonna come back to see Tooru being escorted out by security.”

“You wound me, Kou-chan.” Oikawa frowned, shooting Suga a look of feigned hurt. “Tobio-chan and I were actually getting along just fine, right?”

“... that’s right.” Kageyama said, grinning slightly. “Thanks for helping me arrange this dinner, Suga-san.”

“Anytime! And thanks for letting me pick the restaurant. My colleague wouldn’t shut up about this place and now I can rub this experience in their faces!” Suga laughed before adding, “Oh, and I guess I wanted to see my two favourite people get along too.”

“Hey wait - _two_ of your fav--”

“Anyway, you up for some dessert, Kageyama?”

“Sounds good.”

And so, the confused cries of Oikawa went ignored throughout dinner. But judging from the smile that graced his boyfriend's face as they made their way home, Suga figured he didn’t really mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososo sorry for the delay!! I've jumped onto the Genshin Impact hype and have been super distracted ever since. I've also been busy with job interviews and training while subsequently suffering from writer's block.
> 
> If anyone is reading this, I'd love to hear some suggestions of what you'd like to see next! I might just incorporate it into the next chapters hehe.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading<3


	6. So Long, Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga sees Oikawa off at the airport.

Suga always thought airports were a bit of an enigma.

With its sheer size, various accommodations, and the fact that it was the gateway from one point of the world to another, it invoked excitement and other positive emotions within the thousands of visitors that passed through it each day. Be it a tourist seeking out a new adventure or an individual taking a flight that would lead them to better opportunities, airports were as symbol of joy and hope.

On the hand, being in an airport could be quite a dreadful experience for some. It was a place of farewells for those leaving behind their loved ones – both temporarily and for good. To those experiencing this sense of loss, airports may seem too cold and too vast, making one feel insignificant as their grief went unnoticed by the crowds of people around them.

Suga remembered the day he picked up Oikawa from the airport. He was giddy, excited, and overwhelmed at the prospect of seeing his beloved again. He remembered the way his heart lurched in anticipation when he saw that his flight had landed on the status screen, and the way he had to restrain himself from running all the way from the airport entrance to the Arrivals terminal.

Now, all Suga could feel was his heart sinking into his stomach as he stared up at the same screen, noting that Oikawa’s flight to Buenos Aires was ‘On Schedule’. He glanced at his love, trying to gauge how he was feeling at this very moment, and felt a sense of disappointment at the fact that he didn’t look as devasted as Suga felt.

As if he didn’t care whether he stayed or went.

But honestly, what was he expecting? For Oikawa, Argentina was the land of hopes and dreams, a place where he would make a name for himself. Could he really fault the man for not being entirely sad that he had to leave Japan?

He could feel a familiar lump forming in his throat. Trying to quell the sensation, Suga cleared his throat and asked, “D’you have everything you need, Tooru?”

“Hm, I think so.” Oikawa replied, shrugging off his backpack and taking a quick glance inside. “Yep, everything’s here. You do remember that I’m constantly on the road, right? I got a system for this!”

“Well, aren’t you impressive?” Suga teased, masking the anxiety he felt at the reminder that Oikawa had another life he was not a part of. For him, _home_ was somewhere else – not their 1DK apartment in Sendai.

“Hey, that’s just one of the many talents I picked up after having to travel constantly for matches.” Oikawa laughed. “And by the way, I’m still waiting for you to attend one of my games. Or at least come visit me in general, y’know? The guys wanna see you in person and not just through video call.”

“That’ll happen soon enough, don’t worry. Plus, I wanna find out what makes Argentina so alluring to you that it’s kept you away from me for this long.”

_A bit too long._

“Well, my secrets out now.” Oikawa lamented, shrugging his shoulders. “Between Argentina and volleyball, there’s simply no more room for you in my life, Kou-chan.”

“Oh, is that right?” Suga asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Then I guess there’s no need for me to be here. Have fun waiting in the check-in line by yourself.” He let out an exaggerated sigh before turning towards the direction they came from. He took one step forward, then another, before feeling calloused fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“W-wait, Kou-chan.”

“What is it?” Suga turned around and snorted at the sight of Oikawa’s expression. “You know I was just joking, right?”

“I know, I know! But seeing you walk away like that… I mean, we’re not saying goodbye just yet, right?”

“And here I thought you didn’t care that you were leaving today.” Suga frowned.

“Where’d you even get that idea?” Oikawa asked. “Of course I care, ‘cause I won’t be able to see you in person like this.” Casually throwing an arm around Suga’s shoulder, he pulled him closer and whispered, “ _Mi cielo,_ I won’t be able to _hold_ you like this… not for a long time.”

“Okay, now you’re making me sad – not that I wasn’t sad before.” Suga murmured, leaning into his side. “But I guess it’s good to know this is hard on you too.”

“There’s no way I wouldn’t miss you.” Oikawa laughed somberly. “I thought the constant late night phone calls were evidence of that?”

“Mm, you got a point there.”

And how could he have forgotten that? He remembered that phone call they had so many months ago, when Oikawa confided in him about the move to Argentina, his anxieties about the future, and how much he missed him _. Of course_ Oikawa would feel sad about flying back, but he would still go and live his life in spite of it, and Suga couldn’t blame him for it.

The two stood there in momentary silence, before the taller man smiled.

“But y’know, I think we’ve got this. I know it’s been hard on the both of us, but we’ve made it this far and I just _know_ we’ll be fine.”

“… Yeah, we will.” Suga agreed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest at his boyfriend’s words. Grabbing the handle of Oikawa’s luggage, he said, “Now let’s get you checked-in, shall we?

* * *

Despite the summer holidays making the check-in lines busier than usual, the whole process had gone smoothly and the two men quickly found themselves in front of airport security check.

“I guess this is where I let you back into the wild.” Suga said as pulled Oikawa into a one-armed hug. “Message me as soon as you make it back home, alright?”

“Will do.” Oikawa smiled before murming, “ _Bueno, hasta luego, cariño.”_

 _“_ Mm, _hasta luego_.” Suga sighed as he felt Oikawa’s lips ghost across his forehead before pulling away from his embrace. 

He watched as his partner made his way towards the checkpoint, flashing his boarding pass and passport at airport personnel before heading to the security gates. Before stepping past the gates, he looked back and gave Suga one final wave.

Suga stood there until Oikawa figure disappeared from his sight. It had only been moments since the latter’s departure, but a sudden surge of loneliness washed over him, leaving him feeling out of sorts.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Suga pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. It was almost noon now, and since they had headed off early, he hadn’t had a chance to have a proper meal yet. He supposed he could check to see if Daichi was free to meet up for lunch. After all, he didn’t want to head back to that empty apartment so soon.

Sighing to himself, Suga shot his friend a quick message before pocketing his phone. Glancing at the security gates one last time, he turned around and began making the long, lonesome trek back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I managed to update a bit earlier this time!
> 
> I hope you all had a safe and Happy Holidays and may 2021 be kinder to us all.


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and while our two lovers are continents apart, it doesn't mean that they can't spend it together.

Growing up, February 14th had always been an eventful day for Oikawa. Thanks to his good looks, charm, and sheer popularity, he had been the recipient of countless homemade chocolates and Valentine’s Day confessions throughout the years. After sharing some of the chocolates with his friends and teammates, he would lug the remaining presents home, past the gift shops decorated with red paper hearts, past the bakeries selling heart-shaped cakes, and past restaurants advertising their Couples Special. Even after graduating high school and starting his relationship with Suga, it had continued to be eventful.

But this year was different; it was the first year they would spend the day apart since they began dating. And while he did feel a bit lonely at the prospect of not having Suga physically with him this year, they managed to make it work thanks to the wonders of modern technology.

It all started during practice earlier this morning – the 13th of February – when Oikawa’s coach called him to the gym entrance.

“This guy’s got a delivery for you.” he said, gesturing to the man standing in front of the door.

“Are you Tooru Oikawa?” the deliveryman asked.

“Yeah, that’s me…” Oikawa replied, furrowing his brows. “But I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s from someone named Koushi Sugawara?” the deliveryman replied, reading of the tablet he held in his hands.

“Oh!” the brunette exclaimed, expression instantly brightening up.

“I take it you know who it’s from then.” the man chuckled as he handed Oikawa the tablet and a stylus. “Now if you’ll sign here…”

Once the delivery had been signed for, the man turned to the cart behind him and pulled out a bouquet of red roses and a box carefully wrapped in red and gold foil paper.

Oikawa eyed the box in his hands carefully, wondering what the contents were as it was rather heavy. Ignoring the teasing and whistling of his teammates who witnessed the delivery, he told the coach he was going to put the gift away in his car and quickly made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

It wasn’t until Oikawa reached home later that day that he was finally able to unwrap the gift and take a good look at what he received.

Inside the box was a pack of dark Swiss chocolate and a bottle of Malbec wine, produced locally in the vineyards of San Juan.

Attached to the bouquet was a card that read:

_Mi amor (That’s you, Oikawa-san),_

_It sucks we can’t spend this Valentine’s Day together (in person!!!) but let’s go on a virtual date!_

_Msg me for more details_ _😉_

_P.S. Don’t open the chocolates and wine ‘till I say so!!_

_Love,_

_Koushi_

Chuckling at how very _Suga_ the message was, Oikawa pulled out his phone and sent him a quick message.

He took a quick glance at the time on his phone. It was nearly 3PM, meaning that it was almost 3AM back in Japan. Suga must’ve planned it so that they’d both be able to celebrate Valentine’s Day the day of, regardless of the time difference.

Re-reading their conversation, he sighed to himself. He wanted to chat with Suga so badly, but he still had several hours to go until midnight. Looking around the room and eyeing the pile of dirty clothes he had thrown on a chair, Oikawa figured he should do some badly needed tidying up to kill time.

As he began loading the washing machine, his mind drifted back, recalling memories of the first Valentine’s Day he and Suga had spent together.

_“Alright Kou-chan, you can open your eyes now!” he exclaimed as he placed the gift in Suga’s hands._

_“Wow,” the grey-haired male blinked as he beheld gift in front of him. “A gift basket of… hot sauce?”_

_“Yeah?? You love this stuff, don’t you? And what’s a hotter Valentine’s Day gift than hot sauce itself?”_

_“You’re really something else, Tooru.” Sugawara snorted as he began unwrapping and unpacking the basket, placing the bottles of sauce on the table. He paused when one particular bottle caught his eye – a tiny bottle with the nuclear symbol slapped on the label. “What’s this – Mad Dog 357 Plutonium No. 9?”_

_“Yup. The world’s spiciest hot sauce – 9 million on the Scoville Scale! You wouldn’t believe the lengths I had to go just to source this. Had to beg and cry for Iwa-chan to order this and ship it from America for me.”_

_“Wooow, really? I’m touched.” Suga snickered as he twisted the bottle cap open, took a whiff, and quickly turned away whilst grimacing. “Now_ **that** _is strong. And what are we supposed to eat this with?”_

_“Well! Your awesome boyfriend is gonna cook your favourite mapo tofu for dinner, so you could always add dash of it into your meal.”_

_“I mean yeah I could… but you’re expecting me to finish this bottle all by myself? You want me to die or something?”_

_“Of course not. But, oh, I don’t know. Maybe if you’d let me hug you all night long tonight – and not complain about being too hot – I suppose I **could** join you.”_

_“… You got yourself a deal.”_

Chaos soon followed at dinnertime when both men added a just a pinhead drop of hot sauce onto the first spoonful of their meal. Oikawa dashed to the fridge and starting chugging a carton of milk before throwing open the door of their balcony, cooling himself down in the frigid winter air. And while Suga always had a higher spice tolerance than his partner, the sauce proved to be too much as he shovelled the hot rice into his mouth (which only made it worse) and followed Oikawa to the balcony.

Oikawa laughed wistfully at the memory. Those were simpler times but compared to how it was when he first arrived in Argentina, he felt that he was now in a good spot.

* * *

After the laundry was sorted, he vacuumed the apartment and whipped up a quick dinner. He then took a shower before changing into a t-shirt and an old pair of sweats. The rest of the evening was spent lounging on the couch, binging a new action series that his teammates had all been talking about. He managed to finish an entire season right as 12AM rolled around.

With his laptop already set up on the living room table, Oikawa prepared the box of chocolates, bottle of Malbec, and a wine glass, before settling back on the couch.

Once he hit the video call button, the laptop camera turned on and he took this opportunity to give himself a once over.

_Handsome as always, Tooru._

Soon enough, the calling sound stopped, and the soft features of his lover appeared on the other side of the screen. They opened their mouths to greet each other but stopped once they noticed what the other was wearing, looking down at their own outfits before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Guess we have this couple thing down to a tee, huh?” Oikawa said, wiping at his eyes.

“Literally! Though I’m pretty sure this shirt is actually yours and somehow made its way into my closet. I seriously don’t remember buying any shirts in this colour.” Suga shrugged.

“I thought I was missing a shirt when I was unpacking,” Oikawa said, shaking his head. “But how’s your day been going anyway? It’s noon there, right?”

“Yeah! Just had some lunch and did some grading, but I’m pretty much free for the rest of the day.” Suga replied before holding up his own wine bottle and box of chocolates and grinning excitedly. “But before we get any further, let’s start of with some wine, shall we?!”

They both unwrapped their boxes of chocolate and uncorked their wine bottles, pouring a glass for themselves.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, _mi amor_!” Suga exclaimed as he raised his glass to the camera. “Wish we could spend it in person but it’s pretty sweet being able to spend it on the same day- cheers to us!”

“Cheers!” Oikawa said, raising his glass as well before taking a sip of this wine. “Thanks for planning all this, Kou-chan.I didn’t even get you anything yet.”

“Don’t worry about it! You guys have something called Sweetness Week in July, right? _Semana de la Dulzura_? One of these years I’ll visit you and you can treat me then!” Suga winked before popping a chocolate into his mouth. “These chocolates are so good. I made sure to get the same brand of chocolates and wine as you so it can feel more real, y’know?”

“Yeah! This was a good idea Kou-chan. Definitely makes up for the fact that I can’t be there with you in person.” he smiled. “But man, does this dark chocolate pair well with Malbec or what?”

“Right?! It goes down _so smoothly—”_

They spent the next few hours talking and catching up with one another. Suga talked about how his students were making chocolates in Home Economics today, and how thankful he was to not be there. Apparently, they had made a mess of the classroom last year and Suga got roped in by the teacher to clean it up. Oikawa mentioned how his teammate barged into the locker room the other day, begging the rest of them to set him up with someone.

Their conversation continued for a few hours, up until Oikawa could barely keep his eyes open, letting out a yawn every so often.

“I guess I should let you go now. It’s getting late.” Suga said as he drank the remaining wine in his glass.

“No… it’s fine. Wanna talk to you a bit mor-“ he mustered, cut off by another yawn.

“I do too but you’re barely responding to my questions at this point.” Suga said, laughing at the endearing sight before him.

“Mm, fine… next year… next year we’ll spend it together.” Oikawa slurred, fighting the urge to pass out and wanting to keep the conversation going for longer.

“Yeah, for sure. We’ll think of a way. Happy Valentine’s Day Tooru.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kou-chan… zzZ…”

“Aaaand he’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day everyone!! Hope you all had a good (and socially distanced!) one. I meant to get this chapter out earlier but I was just too tired lol. 
> 
> I thought about how where I wanted this story to go and decided that there will probably be one more chapter + an epilogue. So expect those sometime soon in the next two months :)


End file.
